Code Lyoko: A New Turn In The Road
by tHeBlOnDe-ToriJeSkE
Summary: The Year long Hiatus is OVER! Chapter 13 is up! don't you looove me! For new people it is a romantic comedy mostly about two twins who are new at Kadic
1. We arrive

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to code Lyoko….. or anything else related to any other anime that seems similar……wow that was a long disclaimer!

Claimer: I DO own my own the new characters though…Tori and Lauren

Now, On to the Story!

Code Lyoko: A New Turn on the Road

(The bell rings and all the students head towards class) "OOOOooooodd!" Mrs. Hertz shrill woke up Odd in an instant. "Huh?" Odd opened one eye. Oh man! Odd thought. I fell asleep again. "Odd, what is the formula for-" Mrs. Hertz was cut off by the door opening and the principal walking in, followed by two young girls with blond hair. The one with shorter, permed hair up to her shoulder was wearing a blue dress with a light blue vest and a pair of white boots. Even thought the two girls were identical it was the second girl who caught Odd's eye. She had long blond hair down to her backside and was wearing a tan and brown-checkered skirt, a white polo shirt and black shoes with long white socks that went past her knees. She had something about her that her couldn't really point out, but he already new her liked her, and he had to meet her. "Well," Mrs. Hertz said, " guess we have two new students everyone, why don't you two introduce yourselves."

One of the girls stepped forward. " Well, Hi, my name is Lauren Tavochi, but my friends call me Laurie. I like studying and reading books. Oh and my favorite thing is my laptop." The girl with the short hair replied shyly. "And you?" Mrs. Hertz beckoned to the other girl. "Ummm… well my name is Tori and I like going on the my laptop too, but I usually just play games on it. And I like science and drawing my, but my hobbies are skateboarding and playing the bass guitar." Odd could not stop staring. There she was the perfect thing for him. They absolutely needed another guitar player, especially a bass one for his rock group, the Pop Rock Progressives. "Ok then, Tori go sit down behind Sissy, and Lauren, go sit behind Jeremy." Mrs. Hertz ordered, "Children, read chapter 5 through 7, while I go have a chat with the principal."

Tori's POV

Oh my god I think I'm gonna have a heart attack! There are like 500,000,000 resident halls here and I don't even know where room 173 is! What is a girl suppose to do? Well at least things couldn't get any worse. Oh wait, it did! I think I have just met the bully of the school, and I'm her newest victim. In Mrs. Hertz's class I sit in back of her and it was a nightmare. Her name is Sissy, and the first day, Mrs. Hertz went out for a minute, this guy name Ulrich who sits next to me told me to come at lunch to see about their band, because they needed a bass player. Well Sissy went berserk! I guess she has a crush on him or something. Oh well, anyway she was telling me how he was hers and no one else's. But there was this other guy named Odd. He was pretty cute, but a little strange… he has this dog, but I think there is a rule about that. Well ii think I should stay clear of Sissy, and find my way to my next class.


	2. It begins

Disclaimer: all I said in the beginning, and Tori and Laurie are still mine.

Tori: But I"MMM still the prettiest!

Laurie: We're twins Dumbo!

Tori: Hey, I like Elephants!

Laurie: What?

Tori: You know Dumbo the Elephant? Well I think he is cute!

Laurie: Tori, just stop talking!

Please review!

Still Tori's POV

Wow…here I am sitting in my new room. Alllllllll MINE! Ok, well not all mine, but you get my point. I'm sharing it with my sister, Laurie. As you might have guessed, we're twins. I'll tell you more about my sister and me. We are both from sunny California and we're both turning 13 on July 30, but that is where the similarities end. While we both have blond hair, she wears hers short with a perm, and I wear mine long usually loose or in a high ponytail. Well I got to go, got to go meet for a band thing with the Pop-something thingy-sieves. I forgot the name. Oh well Bye (Oh please don't get lost. Oh please don't get lost!)

Laurie's POV

Well this is Laurie here. I met this kid that I sit behind. His name is Jerry, or something like that. Anyway, he likes computers as much as me! No one in my family knows about computers too well, unless you count Tori, but all she does is play video games! Well anyway he was talking to this Goth-looking girl about some virtual Lyoko world. What the heck is that? A video game? I'll ask Tori tonight, he was kind of cute, in a nerdy sort of way. And he always carries his laptop around. I wandered up to him today and asked what model it was and if I could see it. He freaked out and started mumbling about important data…. and something about a girl named Aelita. What a weird name! Well more later…. Must find the library.

Normal POV

The day went on as usual for our heroes…(wow, sounds like a comic book…he he) except if you count Odd running around the dorm hallway singing I believe I can fly. (I'm running out of ideas so sue me!) That was kind of weird… But still Odd didn't get the chance to talk with the new girl, Tori. He had met her sister though.

Odd's POV

Hey there, you know that new girl, Laurie, is as nerdy as Einstein! I found her in the library looking for a book on computer graphics and technology. How weird is that! Anyway I asked her what she was doing and she told me she was looking for information on video games virtualization stuff. I wonder if she has heard about Jeremy? I tried asking her about her sister but I don't think she heard me because all she did was stared down at her book.


	3. Investigate

Disclaimer: I got nothing but Tori and Laurie

Tori: You like that nerd Jerry!

Laurie: No, his name is Jeremy! And…I DON'T like him!

Tori: KKK you don't have get sooo testy heheh…..; P

Sooooo on with the story…..

Tori-

Well what a beautiful morning. Laurie helped me find our stuff and our room. Yeah for Laurie. Me and Laurie went exploring yesterday and we found this weirdo old factory thing. I wanted to go inside it but Laurie, the sensible one told me it probably wasn't safe, being that old.  Wahhhhh! So after the expedition I went to the band thing that Ulrich told me about and I got to fully meet the nerd, the Goth, and the weirdo (I love that word!) I guess Ulrich would be put as the silent pretty boy. Ha Ha.

Odd wasn't really the bad. And I got into the band! (By the way it's the Pop Rock Progressives.) I think I have learned every ones name though. Umm… I think the nerd is Jeremy and the Goth is Yumi, she's Japanese, and then there's Odd. I know your gonna freak at me but I'm actually falling for him!

Normal-

(You can see Jeremy in his room on his computer.)

Aelita: "I haven't felt a lot of pulsations in a while, Jeremy," Standing up and swiping the screen in front of her away. " I wonder what xana has up his sleeve?"

Jeremy: " I don't know, but if it has anything to do with xana then it can't be good, well Aelita I got to go meet Ulrich and them they have something to tell me, it might have something to do with xana. Keep you eyes peel Aelita" Then he got up and walk out the door. Outside he found the gang outside they're usual tree.

Jeremy: (Walking up to them.) "Hey guys what the news? Has it got anything to do with xana?"

Odd: "Hold you horses Einstein, we don't think it that serious it's just about one of those new girls. I think her name is Lauren, Have you talked to her before?"

Jeremy: " Oh, Yeah! She kinda snuck up right behind me right when I was talking to Aelita! I hope she didn't hear or see anything.

Odd: "Yeah well I saw her in the library researching a book of Technology and Virtualization!"  
Ulrich: "This could have blown our cover, Jeremy, Next time wait to talk to Aelita in your room k?  
Yumi: " Jeremy, when I was walking home yesterday I saw her and her sister, Tori I think, by the factory, maybe we should check them out tomorrow, To make sure there not connected to xana.

Jeremy: " Maybe.."


	4. Tell All

Disclaimer: I got nothing but mine, aka Tor + Laur

Tor: Ahhhhh, I'm tired

Laur: Just get on with the story I too tired to argue

Tor: Party pooper!

In Jeremy's room…

(Late at night) Jeremy: "So Aelita, anything new in Lyoko at the moment?"

Aelita: "No Jeremy it's all quiet here still. So what did the guys want you for?"

Jeremy: "Oh well, it's about those new girls I was telling you about, Aelita, they might have discovered something about Lyoko and we need to investigate."

Aelita: "Wow, It sounds serious Jeremy … do you think they're connected with xana?"

Jeremy: "I not sure Aelita, but I doubt it. I guess the guys just want to be sure,"

Aelita: "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about, right"

Jeremy: "Right, Good night Aelita"

Aelita: "Sweet Dreams, Jeremy"

The Next Day…

The gang catches up with Tori + Laurie…doom doom doom…

Ulrich: Hey Tori, this must be your sister, Lauren, right?

Laurie: Yeah, but call me Laurie.

Tori: So, what do you guys want?

Jeremy: Oh, well … um, we were just going to tell you to stay away from that old warehouse… it's um, dangerous.

Tori: What's In IT?

Odd: Um…ghosts?  
Laurie: We don't believe that!

Yumi: Well, do you guys know anything about the factory?

Tori: No, That's why we asked you, DUH!

Laurie: But what is so secret in that factory?  
The gang exchange glances.

Yumi: Can we trust you?  
Tori: Who are we going to tell? We're new kids. Sissy, no way!

Jeremy took a deep breath: Well, it all started when we stumbled on this old, weird factory…

To be continued… Like it so far? Tell you ideas, review people I am waiting!


	5. Here We go

Disclaimer: I don't own Coder Lyoko, ect. But I do own Tor+ Laur.

Tor: I'm sad…

Laur: why?

Tori: Because I got to wait till next week Monday the19th until the new season of Code Lyoko comes on!

Laurie: Oh brother!

Jeremy finished telling the Lyoko history to the twins.

Laurie: Oh wow!

Tori: When can we meet Aelita?

Yumi: Soon.

Laurie: Are we like, fighters too now?

Jeremy: If you help us defeat xana and rescue Aelita then of course.

Yumi: Jeremy, how do you program what they are going to wear?

Odd: Yeah Einstein, how did you program what we were wearing.

Jeremy: Well I don't know Odd. When Ulrich and Yumi went in there for the first time in Lyoko, we just figured they would come out in their normal clothes, but they came in different. So did you Odd. Hopefully you two don't come out naked. Just Kidding! (Spotting Tori's horrified expression.) I'm sure you won't.

Laurie: Well, do we have to wait until one of those, um, xana attacks until we go to Lyoko, or can we go now, we have free time now, right, it's Saturday!

Yumi: I have time to go to Lyoko; I don't have to go home right away!

Ulrich: Well what are we waiting for?

The gang shows the twins all the spots to get to the factory.

Jeremy: Do either of you by chance own a skateboard, or a scooter?

Laurie: well I have a scooter.

Tori: I have a skateboard.

Jeremy: Ok. Go back to your dorm and get them. We'll wait for you here.

Tori and Laurie come back a few minutes later.

Laurie: Ok now what do we do?

Yumi: Take your stuff and ride it down the tunnel.

Tori: Seems easy enough.

Odd: Let's go.

They ride down the tunnel get the factory and now Ulrich , Yumi and Odd showing them the factory.

Yumi: Um, Jeremy. How are we going to get to Lyoko when there are 5 people and only 3 scanners?

Jeremy: Simple. All we do is wait until you three go into Lyoko and then they use the scanners after you.

Odd: Oh, Okay.

Jeremy: well you three get into the scanner.

Jeremy does the scanner thing you know, scanner, virtualization.

Jeremy: ok girls, your turn.

Tori and Laurie step into the scanner.

Scanner thing again.

In Lyoko…

Ulrich: Aelita, We have some new friends for you to meet.

Aelita: They're coming here?

Yumi: Yeah

Odd: I wonder what outfits there going to be wearing?

Ulrich: Here the come…

Out of the sky come two figures. The one with short hair was wearing a white short-sleeve dress that spilt at her thighs and long tied up silver shoes, and long silver opera gloves. The one with the long hair tied up with a long loose white ribbon, and a short silver dress with short sleeves. And white opera gloves, with long purple shoes.

Tori: Wow…we're here…


	6. Learning New things Everday

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, but do have property over Tori+Laurie.

Before we begin the first chappie I would like to have a big thanks to The Bubbly One, Shell for telling me that my format is all-wrong and I'll have to change it! Thanks Shelly!

Tori: Yeah, thanks Bub,

Laurie: Why didn't anyone else tell us that?

Tori: Wahhhhh! I want to watch Code Lyoko!

Laurie: Tors, I wonder about you sometimes.

Review soon…

" Oh my god! You look beautiful" Odd couldn't stop his mouth fast enough before the words escaped. Blushing, Tori mumble thanks and Laurie smiled warmly. "Yeah you two you look great." Yumi join in. " Whoa, and you Yumi, I love the Geisha look on you" ( -is that correct spelling?) Gaped Tori. When every one was done looking at the new outfits Ulrich cleared his throat. " Tori, Laurie meet our guest of honor!" gesturing towards the pink hair girl behind him.

"Wow, you're Aelita!" Tori exclaimed. Aelita let out a small laugh.

"Wait a minute," Laurie says, " I seen you before, on Earth!" Everyone glanced around. Odd was the first to speak up, " It had to Taelia, remember Jeremy! The girl you thought was Aelita!"

Yumi joined in. "No, it could have been when Aelita came here that short time."

Ulrich came in, "What was she wearing?" "Well a yellow shirt, black skirt, and a um, a pink sweater, yeah that was it, why?" Laurie wondered. "That it had to be the first time she came to earth, but how did you see, you just moved here?" Jeremy voiced question for somewhere up.

" Oh well, awhile back we came to check out the campus." Said Tori, suddenly remembering, "now I remember Laurie, I ask you how she could her hair that color."

"Wow so you have met each other once before, do you remember seeing them at all Aelita." Odd piped up.

" Not that I can think of …no there were so many people, I just can't remember.

Aelita thought out loud. "It's ok Aelita none of us remember seeing them either"

Jeremy reassured her. "Ok, guys it's been fun, but we better get going, I have a curfew you know," Yumi said talking especially to Jeremy " Yeah guys well you three go first and then you two. Ok here we go…"

The next day

Tori's POV

Well that was my first time in Lyoko. And it was Awesome. There is nothing like it. Virtualizing is the scariest part. It like going down an 80 ft. tube slide and falling straight on to you butt! But it was still so cool. It is almost time to go to bed and Laurie is already in bed and sleeping! Hehe I should do something sneaky but my mind is full of other things I wouldn't be able to think of a good trick. The thinks on my mind are: Odd, Lyoko school, Ulrich+ Yumi, if my sister really likes Jeremy, and school. In that order. I'm going to ask Odd if he wants to sit with me on the big field trip to the New York.

All the seventh grade, sixth grade and eighth grade and would take the following students, Millie, Tamiya, Emily, Tori, Laurie, Sissy, Herb, Nicholas, Odd, Jeremy, Ulrich, Yumi, Theo, Annabel and Jack ( - Last two are made up). And the Chaperones were Jim, the nurse (forgot her name someone tell me!) and Mrs. Hertz. The trip is tomorrow so she should do it at breakfast…but what if he already sitting by Jeremy. I'll ask him really soon. Well really tired good night…


	7. Thanx Peeps

Disclaimer: I don't think this chapter needs a disclaimer

I know you guys are gonna be disappointed but this isn't a story chapter but a thank you chapter for all the peeps that have updated me and made me feel awesome. I'm really sorry to you guys the I haven't updated in a while but school and all but I am soo updated this weekend, maybe even two or three chapters so get ready I'll probably finish this story in November and then make a sequel, I think maybe one where everyone gets married to different people except Tori and Odd, because of some big fight and Odd and Tori have twins (That would be sooooo cute!) any way I just saying thanx and to DragMist7… Spam, hehe, gross, but funny.

PEACE

Luvs ya

TJ E S K E

O

R

I


	8. And they were OFF!

Disclaimer: Got nothing but my own…

Tori: That's telling them nothing!

Lauri: I think they get the picture though, right?

Tori: Pictures, like museums?

Lauri: Yes like the Louvre, and all those art museum in America like the…

Tori: Oh that reminds me in this chapter they go to…

Laurie: (clams hand over Tor's mouth), that will be all…

(Curtain opens)

Tori's POV

Well I am in my room right now bored out of my mind and trying to stick my

whole closet into my little gray suitcase. It's actually kind of funny how my stuff can't

possibly fit into my small suitcase while Lauri over there has no trouble stuffing her

clothes, laptop, camera, shoes, books, papers, pens, and calculators into her suitcase?

Which is the same size! Oh well I'm just gonna ask Laur to do it for me! Now I have to

get down to breakfast and ask Odd if he'll sit with me on the plane to New York. Better

get there before some other snobby girl gets there first!

Normal POV

Tori walk to the cafeteria just in time to see Odd joining the lunch line. She

quickly got a tray and followed him. She got a small waffle and an apple. She was

nervous and she didn't think she would hold down very much. Odd choose a table

randomly and sat down, scarfing down his breakfast rapidly. "Uh, h-hi Odd" she smiled

nervously. To her surprise he looked as nervous as her, " Hey Tori, um what's uh going

on?" he replied. Tori took a deep breath " Odd-will-you-sit-with-me-on-the-plane-trip-

please (breath) If-you-don't-want-to-it's-ok-I-won't-be-devasted-maybe-a-little

-disappointed-or-sad-but…" "Wait!" Odd interrupted her, "I was going to ask you, of

course I'll sit by you!" they share smiles. The rest of the day the selected students: Millie

Tamiya, Sissy, Herb, Nicholas, Tori, Lauri, Emily, Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi,

Theo, William Annabel, and Jack didn't have school and spent the day packing and such.

The Chaperones, Jim, Dorothy, (nurse) , and Mrs. Hertz, were checking buses and

counting the permission slips, and getting the medical supplies, etc. And the next day

they would be off!

The Next Day…

The next morning everyone woke up at 5:00 get ready and like a zombie marched

down stairs. They rode the bus o the airport. To most people the bus ride was like an

eternity and a few complained, (cough, cough cou(Tori)gh, cough, cough) and finally got

to the airport. As the boarded the plane every one was excited. As the got their seats the

engine started and they were OFF!


	9. The Plaza

Disclaimer: I don't NOT, I repeat DO NOT own code Lyoko or it's character…etc. But T and L are mine and I think Annabel and jack are characters on the show. Or the Plaza. (You'll get it later!)

Laurie: Much Better TJ

Tori: But how would they know who T or L were, they could be Tony, or Lamachio?

Laurie: Who would be named that?

Tori: Chicago mob gangsters!

Laurie: Have you been watching the godfather again with Odd?

Tori: uhhhhhhh…

On with the story…

When the plane landed everyone got off and most were a little shaken, Tori reckons the

pilot was drunk and most people agreed. On the bus ride to the Plaza Hotel everyone was

antsy and Millie and Tamiya were sticking cameras in everyone's faces. Odd starting

another rousing verse of I believe I can fly. Finally the bus pulled up to the breath

taking building and everyone got off.

Tori's POV

OMG we just pulled up to the most biggest, beautiful lest, amazing hotel in the

world! After we left the bus we got our schedule and room assignment in the more

breathe taking lobby and headed towards our rooms. This is the room assignments: Sissy,

Laurie, Tori, 783—Aelita (she got materialize for a special occasion), Yumi, Annabel,

787-- Millie, Tamiya, Emily 786--Herb, Nicholas, Jack, 785– Ulrich, William, Theo,

784-- Jeremy, Odd, 788-- Jim789--Mrs. Hertz, Dorothy, 790. When I walked in to the

room I quickly called the room with the balcony and the big bathroom. The room was

light green and pink. It reminded me of watermelons. Laurie got the room with a central

park view and the room was purple and it smelled like lavender. Sissy's room on the

other hand was this horrible shade of bright magenta and it reminds me of a cotton candy

factory that got blown up. But she loves it because it has a vanity mirror in the bathroom.

And she gets to be right next to Ulrich's room. Weirdo! Now we get to go to the fancy

dinner party with a play at this theatre, but I don't remembers it's name… oh well. You

have to dress nice so I'll have to choose carefully.

Laurie's POV

I got the most enchanting room in the whole place! It has perfect view of Central

Park! We are going to a special Dinner Party tonight so I going to wear my frilly white

short skirt my pink ballet flats and my pink tank top with a white button up sweater. I

better go I don't want to be late.

Tori's POV

I end up picking a frilly teal spaghetti strap dress with a white shrug thing tied in

the front. And my Indian bead flats that are teal and gold. When I saw Laurie I realized

that we really are related! Aelita look so cute. She was wearing a loose pink tank top that

had a tiny bow in front with a soft fluffy plight pink sweater that was cropped and pink

boots with bells. Yumi was wearing black as always and Sissy was wearing this

ridiculous pink evening gown! That's all that went on. The food was good the play was

bad…good night.


	10. Black haired loser!

Disclaimer: Nothing related to Code Lyoko is mine except for Tori and Laurie.

T: we are BACK! Yeah

L: the long awaited update

T: Well let's no keep them waiting

On with the story,

The second day of being in America and every one is well rested and ready to

take a long bus ride to Washington D.C. Seating arrangements:

Millie + Tamiya, Ulrich + Jeremy, Odd + Tori, Aelita+ Laurie, Yumi+ William

(uh oh), Annabel +Emily, Jack+ Theo, Herb + Nicholas.

Tori's POV

R we there yet! Those are the words I have been saying for at least 8 hours!

Ok maybe not that long but it has been like a millennium since we left the hotel. We had

to get up at 5:00 so that we be there in time for our tour of the White house. So I just

threw on some clothes on in the dark and not being too cocky I looked pretty good for

not even knowing what I put on. I was wearing my new jean capris with my gold glittery

sash that I use as a belt. I had crochet white flats and a cropped blue Abercrombie

sweater with a white tank top underneath! Oh and also my purple purse. I put on gold

eye shadow and nail polish to match my belt. It was high in points for hotness! Well I

can tell that this bus ride is going to be another 4 hours so I guess that I will go to sleep

like odd who is drooling on his shirt.

Lauren POV

Wow it's a long bus ride from New York City to Washington D.C. Good thing I brought

my laptop or else I would be stuck sleeping like Tori. Boy did she look tired this

morning! She has probably never woken up before eight. But I for one was very awake

this morning. I wore my most comfortable corduroy pants that are light pine green and

my off the shoulder, long sleeve light purple shirt and a beige skinny sweater. And I

wore my favorite brown and pink tennis shoes.

Normal POV

Two more hours and the gang arrive at Washington DC. They all stop at a gas station to

stretch and get something to eat. Then the all got back into the cramped bus and drove to

the White House. The students gasped as the drove around the majestic ivory building.

Ulrich's POV

Ok this trip and has turned for the worst! When we stop in front of the White House I was

just about to ask Yumi if she would be in my group for the tour when I heard that black

haired loser ask Yumi the words I so desperately wanted to ask her myself, "Will you be

my girlfriend…"

To BE Continued…


	11. New Character Info

Sorry peeps another random not a story chapter. I know it's a

disappointment but I got some ideas. To right down…or as Cory from Boy Meets World

would says just some crap floating around my head… hehe. Well there is going to be a

new character in the story and I need ideas for a new character. What I need is a

character name, profile, look, and what she likes to wear, ect… You can give me your

ideas by reviewing or emailing me by clicking on my name by the summary. Otay?

Good. Now I probably won't be done by the end of November but I promise I will be

done by Christmas, so guys don't worry. I'm thinking about December 18 or around

there. I will definitely write at least two chapters by Monday cause I got the weekend. So

read and review and make me feel special!

TJ E S K E

O

R

I


	12. Maylay and Taijiro Yasumashi

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, any of its characters or anything related to CodeLyoko, except my own characters that popped

out of my mind, Torence Tavochi, and Lauren Tavochi. I don't own anything from Washington either and I also do not own the BRAND

NEW CHARACTERSSSSS! They are made up characters from two of the new character info I got. They are also twins!

T: I hate my name! Torence! Who would name their kid Torence?

L: There are two sets of twins now?

TJ: Well you will have to read the story to find out!

Normal POV-

Two young teenagers huddle behind a bush by the Washington Memorial Park, where the Kadic Kids were eating Lunch. "May, tell me

again why we are following them?" The Japanese -looking boy with blue hair and black streaks in his hair asked his sister. The girls gaze

landed on a group of kids sitting by a big tree. There was a Japanese girl in black, a handsome brown haired boy in green, two blonde

haired twins, a blond haired boy with purple streaks, and a pink haired girl sitting by a nerdy looking kid in blue. "I just have this feeling

Tai, I just do, besides, doesn't that girl in pink look like the girl with saw on the screen in the factory by our orphanage? Isn't it strange

how they all look like people we have seen in there? Don't you remember last week, Tai?" The black haired girl said to him."May I' m

sorry but can we pick up this little Nancy Drew mystery

later, I' m starving!" May nodded and the both snuck away behind the bush and stood up. May and Tai were about the same height, had

black and blue hair and were somewhat skinny for their age,14.The girl had shoulder length black hair the turned bluish in the sun and was

wearing a pair of blue jeans with multiple purple belts and a pink long-sleeve shirt with and orange jacket over it. The boy was wearing a

pair of loose blue jeans, and a brown layer shirt that said, Chaos, Panic, Disorder, My work is done here! Combine with a black leather

vest. "So where are we getting food?" May asked her brother. " Somewhere cheap I guess, the sisters only gave me 15$ for allowance. I

can't wait till we get out of this place!" He replied, "How much do you have left?" "Uhhhhhhh... two dollars?" She answered. "TWO

DOLLARS! Today is Monday! How much could you spend in 30 minutes?" May winced as her brother inquired her."I'm sorry Tai, it's

addicting!" She protested "Well better shopping than something else..." Tai said somnely. May nodded.

May's POV

Yeah, I know my brother can be a jerk sometimes but he is cool. He is very protective of me because before they died my parents told

him to take care of me. He is 3 minutes older then me but sometimes it seems like 3 years. He' s smart, I' m ditzy. He is practical, I'm like

not. And he's ummm a boy, and no matter what anyone says I am not a boy! We were born on May 19th 5:36 and 5:39. People always

say that I was three minutes late and he was on time. Which is true in some cases hehe. Why my bro is so sensitive about drug addictions

is because our parents died of drug addiction. Now we are living inSt. Mary's Orphanage. But to answer by brother previous question I

don't really know why we are following them I just have a weird feeling about those kids. To Be Continued


	13. Swirling Grey Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own code lyoko or any of its character and if any way sued in a court of law I will only speak in the presence of my

lawyer and I will be innocence till proven guilty in a court of law. (WAAAYY to much law and Order! J

Tori- Wowie kazowie guys I can't believe that we're finally updating!

Lauren- it was a strange amount of time for someone that had all Winter Break

TJ- Oh whatever guys I am sorry I was busy, I had a life…unlike some people I know…

T & L- HEYYY!

We left off as we just met the two new characters, but what do they have to do with everything? Well you soon find out…

Tai's POV

I don't like they feeling those kids are giving me. I mean I haven't even met them and they

are already giving me the creeps. Why is May

following them? Why am I agreeing to follow her! I must be crazy or trust my sister too much.

Anyway I think we are going to find out

fast what my sister is interested in because here comes their school now!

Normal POV

Odd and Tori pick a big table next to the one May and Tai are sitting at. Tori and Laurie sit

next to each other, Odd sits next to Tori,

Ulrich sits next to Odd, Yumi sits next to Ulrich, Aelita sits next to Yumi and Jeremy sits in the

seat in between Laurie and Aelita. (Uh oh

I smell a triangle…) the group starts to talk about stuff (Very Vague so you can fill in what

they are talking about on your own time)

when Sissy walks up to Ulrich, "Ulrich sweetie I will relieve you from the pain and let you

come to the cool table" " Uh, Sorry Sissy but I

thought you said cool table, with you three over there I thought for a second it was the drool

table." The table erupts into a peal of

laughter as Sissy walks away in a huff. " What a snob!" Tori exclaimed. " Well she wasn't

always that way," Yumi explained, "

Remember Ulrich, she used to be my best friend in fourth grade… wow that was a long time."

"What happened?" Laurie asked. " Well

her parents got divorced so she never gets to see her mom, and her dad spoiled her so she

started bossing everyone around. And now

she thinks that everyone will do what she says and she will get everything." Jeremy answered.

"Wow it is kinda of sad if you think of it, I

mean I would feel bad if I never saw my mom." Laurie said sadly. "Yeah but-" Yumi got cut off

as Jim yelled for everyone to get on the

bus. Tori turned around and caught the misty grey eyes of May. Those grey swirling eyes

going round and round and round and

…blackness TO BE CONTINUED…

I am like soooo sorry guys you have been patience and I have just cast this story like junk wipes tear away I am just so glad sob that I have sob so many devoted fans and I would like to thank all of you and I would' here without any of you! thank you thank you they love they love me! Any ways so o I have spring break going to finish this story I think I can I think I can!


	14. Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything like money or a car, heck maybe Tori and Laurie are someone else's thought telepathically sent to me?……… nah! 

Tori- Wow…deep

Laurie- that made no sense! Scientists have proven that logically electrical messages produce by brain cells connected to the nervous system is physical and logically impossible!

Tori- Is that deep too?

Laurie- why do I bother to talk to you?

Tori- Cuz I'm cute and cuddly?

Laurie- Uhhhhhh, ….nope

-  
So the story ended with grey swirling eyes so lets continue this unfinished story.

Tori's POV

Ok so what do you think I was supposed to do when I saw every ones face staring down at me while Dorothy is doing stuff to the back

of my head. Scream I know! So that is what I did! Yep I let a big one out at McDonalds so of course everyone else starts freaking.

Laurie had filled me in on what happened when things quieted down. Well all I could remember is looking into these eyes. Those

hypnotizing eyes. It was scary there were sucking me in! Anyway I didn't get to see the girl that was there. She was gone when I woke

up and no one else remembers what she looked like…only that she was there with a guy with black and blue hair. But I have this feeling

that we will be seeing them again. Laur told me that I fainted while I was standing up. I don't even remember getting up. Then everyone

was heading for the bus when Jim saw me fall and then now we can't go see the army museum…oh too bad L…yeah right so anyway I

was out for about 15 minutes and now I have to go to a local hospital because Dorothy think I have a concussion. So now everyone has

to go back to the hotel and see another play. Sorry guys! But Dorothy assured me that I would not miss the wonderful plays of

Shakespeare!Oh boy… So we went to the doctor but there was nothing wrong. Only a little bump and some headaches but with

some aspirin I should be fine. So now I got to go pick my outfit out for the play. (Why do they make us dress up. They

don't come to see us!) SO I drag my self to my watermelon room and opened my still packed suitcase and decided that

I should take my stuff and unpack it now. I mean we are here for a month so that is long enough to at least pretend this

is my room. Well if I have to dress up tonight I will wear my crochet purple skirt, my white long sleeved lacy shirt, and

my white high-heeled sandals. So…boring. You know it is weird, I could have put together a fabulous outfit but

something is bothering me. And I can't put my finger on it… anyway I hope I will be able to see that girl again. It is kinda

of weird. I am not the only one that has this feeling. The whole gang does, Aelita especially. Maybe this has something

to do with Lyoko.


	15. Nuclear Threats

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine, but that isn't telling you much is it?

Tori: I understand COMPETELY

Laurie: Well you two probably have the same mind.

Tori: What you saying I have half a brain!

Laurie: No I am just saying that you have 8/32 of a brain. And TJ has 6/8….

Tori: So your saying I'm smarter! 

Laurie: Um…yeah!

On with the story!

Tori's POV

Everyone was pretty mad at me because I was the cause of another boring dinner play.

Sorry guys! Something suspicious and weird is going on around the teachers… they are

talking in whisper and always talking on the phone. Then today they are calling down to

the lobby for a meeting. I wanted to look cute for Odd so I wore my jean Capri's and

lacy striped black shirt. Black chandelier earrings and a matching outfit made me tres

magnifique. But when I got down to the lobby my good mood was gone. Jeremy, who

was in the corner, was furiously typing on his laptop with Aelita whispering things into

his ear while pointing to the screen. But both their faces were dead serious. That was the

first thing that made me worried. But there were other people in the lobby who were

freaking out with the same expression as Jeremy. It was like everyone in the hotel was

down here. Then Jim came up behind me. " Where were you? We already made the

announcement. There has been a serious threat of a nuclear meltdown in downtown New

York. GO pack your stuff. We are leaving for Washington D.C. in the Morning." I just

stood there and gaped at him. A minute of that and he turned his back and walk back to

the rest of the teachers. I pushed myself into the group and found the rest of the gang

huddled up by Jeremy and Aelita. "What is happening guys? Is it Gangs? Terrorists? The

Mob?" I asked. "Close," Said Ulrich, "Xana." I did that gaping thing again. "Xana!

How do we stop this I have never done this before!" "Ok calm down" Yumi said. "We

have done this a lot of times." OK ok I said to myself this is ok it is just like a video

game. "But what about a factory." Everyone was clueless. "Pssst," said a voice from the

corner. "A factory, you mean the old building, see Tai, I told there were the ones…."

THAT WAS A CLIFFHANGER…..WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHPATER TOMORROW!


	16. Another Factory?

Disclaimer: Real Code Lyoko: no rights, May + Tai: half rights, all the rest: MINE!

T: That gets the point across, unless your ms. Technical over here.

L: I am just saying that someone who didn't know about code Lyoko maybe would think that Aelita was yours or Tori was there's.

T: what ev…;)

The story continues…

Normal POV

"Who are you?" Tori said taking a closer look. A figure in a pink hood standing behind a

plant with a boy behind her with a black hoodie on step out a little. "Follow us." She

said. "But what about Jim?" Tori asked. "Don't worry," assured Ulrich, "Odd where did

you hide kiwi?" Odd walk over to Jeremy's Laptop carrier and pulled out a little scrawny

bulldog. "Go on kiwi, go to the back door we'll be there, go on now." Kiwi ran straight

across the lobby twisting and turning making mayhem while people screamed as Jim and

several bellhops tried to catch him. "Come on hurry!" said the boy in black, " This way!"

The kids ran to the front entrance and into a back alley. "I think this is the door," Ulrich

whispered and open the door a crack. Like a rocket, a blur ran past him into Odd's arms.

"Good Boy kiwi," Cooed Odd, as he scratched the dog's belly. "Let's get out of here

before Security finds out kiwi escaped." The black clad boy grab a fire escape ladder and

started to climb up. "Come on." The girl in pink said as she followed the boy up the

ladder. Ulrich shrugged and followed her. Everyone else lined up after him. The boy

jump from ladder and bridges for about three blocks.

"You have done this before I see" Yumi said suspiciously. "It's a way to get around," the

girl replied. They finally stop at another ally and stop at a door reading 258.

The boy knock three times and scratch the door twice. "What was that?" asked Tori. "Just a

precaution." The girl answered. "A precaution to what?" Aelita ask. 

"Let's just say this isn't Park Avenue." The boy replied. The gang exchanged glances. "I

thought you were bringing us to the factory." Jeremy asked impatiently. "Hold your

horses computer boy. This is the way to the factory." A tall straggly boy in his late teens

opened the door. "Come on in, Tai, May, who are they?" He said opening the door. He

eyed the ganged suspiciously. "They're um… friends. We have to go to the basement

floor. "Gonna play detective again guys. All right just don't touch the blue bags." The

gang exchange glances. The boy opened the door all the way and revealed a small, cramp

concrete walled apartment. The was one room with a bed, TV and a small kitchenette.

This way the boy, Tai, made his way across the messy room with beanbags and clothes

askew and opened another door on the other side of the room the rest followed and went

through the door into a small hallway with a big gray door at the end of it. "This way.

" Tai said, taking a key from his pocket and unlocking the basement door. They walk

down the stairs and came to and old elevator "Wait," Ulrich said, standing in front of the

elevator before we go anywhere, you have to tell a little more about you two." The girl

sighed, "Ok, well my name is Maylay, but you can call me May and this is my brother

Tai.. That guy that answered the door is our brother Lee. They don't let him take care of

us because they don't think he is qualified enough. Anyway enough about us how do you

know about xantu or whatever it is?" Jeremy answered. "It is a long story…" 


	17. Virtualization!

1

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of it's characters.

T: I am a free woman! I am own by no one!

TJ: You tell it sista!

L: Um...ok. Let's just get on with the story!

Why do we bother with these conversations in the beginning?

TJ: Because it's fun!

T: Yeah it might be the only entertainment these loser have!

People reading the story glare viciously

T: I mean dedicated fanfiction readers!

L: Uh huh right so let's get on with the story,

which I remind you was on year long Hiatus.

TJ: UHH...On with the story!...

We left the story as the group was just about to find the new factory in New York because of the Nuclear meltdown. All caught up? Good!

"So you guys are going to try to delete xana or something right?" The black haired Tai asked.

"That's about it!" Odd reply with a half-smile. "So you better show us to the factory quick, this

probably has something to do with him." Jeremy cried impatiently. The Yasumachi twins lead

them through the gray door and into a dreary, drafty stairwell that looked about a hundred years

old. "This is spooky Odd!" Tori whisper as she grasped the back Odd shirt, ducking a cobweb as

they descended down the creaky steps. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Tai and May

led them through the piles of boxes and suspiciously shaped blue bags...(anyways!) .. And stop

at a seemingly ancient broken down elevator. May typed in a few numbers and the elevator

to life. The group stepped in and a waited a shocking surprise. When the elevator door opened

came there was the factory. It was a complete replica of the original. Jeremy hopped up onto the

seat and began his work with Aelita next to him pointing random things on the screen.

"Wow, amazing!" Jeremy cried. "What is it?" Laurie ask, taking a look at the super computer.

"All your guy's information is on here already...and so is, um Maylay and Taijiro? Is that your

guy's names?" The two nod, " Have you ever been to Lyoko?" He asked inquisitively. "Umm..

No, never in our lives. Why would our information be on there?" "Well I don't know but we're

going to find out!" Jeremy said, "The scanner room should be through there." He pointed to the

ladder descending downward into the next room. "Ok Aelita, Yumi, and me with go first, then

Odd, Laurie, and Tori, then you two." Ulrich said pointing to May and Tai. "Are we going to

come out just like this?" May asked motioning toward her clothes. " Well, no, but you will

come out from something out of your subconsious." Yumi explained. "Ok I can deal with, I

guess." Tai said carelessly. Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich went into the scanners. After them Laurie,

Tori, and Odd. And lastly Tai and May. "Are you ready?" May asked staring her brother in the

eye with her worried grey eyes. "Lets go." Tai answered giving her hand a squeeze. They

stepped into the scanner and whooosh!

**May's POV**

OMG!!! That so cool! Especially the falling on your butt from ten feet up part. My second

favorite part was what I was wearing. I was wearing an off-the-shoulder deep purple dress with

long bell sleeves, light green leggings, cute purple ballet shoes that tied up, but the best part

were the wings! Wispy, green, shimmering wings that were a bit see-through. I could fly! I was

the bomb. I almost forget why we were there. To save the world...

To Be CONTINUE!!!


End file.
